Kiwibeast
NA : $4.99 |costume1 = Kiwibeast's Costume 1 HD |costume2 = Kiwibeast's Costume 2 HD |flavor text = "I like to keep an even keel," says Kiwibeast. "But zombies... oooh... zombies make me so mad! And when I get mad... RARRRRRGGG!" |damage = Heavy |area = 1x1 (first stage) 3x3 (second stage) 4x4 (third stage)}} Kiwibeast is a new premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 5.1 update. It bounces by creating shockwaves that hurts every zombie around it, similarly to Phat Beet. Also, it has elevated toughness, and as its health becomes lower, it grows larger, increasing its damage, as well as its shockwave radius. When it grows from one stage to another, it will send zombies back for two tiles if they are eating it. Kiwibeast absorbs 40 bites and its appearance changes at 7 and 20 bites, before finally being eaten at 40 bites. Origins Kiwibeast is based off of the fruit called the Kiwifruit. Its appearance is simply a nod to the second part of its name, "beast." Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Heavy TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Kiwibeasts emit damaging thumps, and become bigger and more powerful the more they are hurt by zombies. Special: knock back zombies during growth. "I like to keep an even keel," says Kiwibeast. "But zombies... oooh... zombies make me so mad! And when I get mad... RARRRRRGGG!" Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Kiwibeast will grow to its last stage and deal massive damage in an area around it. Strategies This plant can be considered a better version of Pea-nut, as it is defensive, and deals area of effect damage, oppsoed to singular shots. Avoid relying on Kiwibeast as the only offensive plant without Aloe, since several zombies can cause its health to become lower in its maximum stage and can easily be eaten by other zombies, even though its maximum stage can deal massive damage. Kiwibeasts are best used when paired with Aloe so that Kiwibeasts can be healed after a damage from some zombies, but be sure to place Aloes on the left side next to large Kiwibeasts, so that a maximum stage Kiwibeast can be regenerated from the damage that a zombie started eating on it. Kiwibeasts have a great advantage against groups of Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, killing them in one hit. However, be sure to have an Aloe or any defensive plant (such as Primal Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Chard Guard) to protect Kiwibeasts from being eaten easily. It is a very bad idea to use this against Explorer Zombies when their torch is lit, since their torch can easily burn it without eating it. This also goes for zombies such as Barrel Roller Zombie Pianist Zombie. Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie can move this plant without it getting damaged, so it's not a good idea to use this plant when they're around. Its greatest weakness is also the use against zombies that can immobilize it, such as Wizard Zombie and Octo Zombie. Combining this plant with Sweet Potato or Garlic can be a great combination, that way the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes and can walk alongside Kiwibeasts dealing damage, which remain safe from being eaten. However, in order to fully maximize the usage of this strategy, the Kiwibeast must grow to full size first, which may take some time to set up. Planting Spikeweeds and Spikerocks for more damage near a combination of Kiwibeast and Sweet Potato is also helpful. This is also useful when it's in its maximum stage and with an Aloe to heal the Kiwibeast. Gallery Kiwibeast Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet texture Kiwibeast New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet KiwibeastSPwithSun.PNG|Seed packet with sun cost Kiwibeast HD.png|HD Kiwibeast ATLASES PLANTKIWIBEAST 1536 00 PTX.png|Kiwibeast's textures ImitaterKiwibeast.PNG|Imitater seed packet KiwiCard.png|Endless Zone card KiwiCardCostume1.png|Endless Zone card with its first costume KiwiCardCostume2.png|Endless Zone card with its second costume KiwibeastFirstStage.PNG|Kiwibeast's first stage KiwibeastSecondStage.PNG|Kiwibeast's second stage KiwibeastFinalStage.PNG|Kiwibeast's final stage Kiwibeast_PF_Animation.png|Kiwibeast in the middle of its Plant Food animation Kiwibeast Sounds - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Plants_vs_Zombies_2_-_Kiwibeast_team_up_with_Aloe_Pinata_Party_7_14_2016 Plants_vs_Zombies_2_-_Kiwibeast_in_new_Pinata_Party_7_26_2016_Kiwibeast_new_Costume Kiwibeast and Aloe are better together (ad).png|A hint involving Kiwibeast and Aloe Kiwibeast ad.png|An advertisement for Kiwibeast Kiwi Beast Gold Tile 1.jpg|First stage Kiwibeast on a Gold Tile Kiwi Beast Gold Tile 2.jpg|Second stage Kiwibeast on a Gold Tile Kiwi Beast Gold Tile 3.jpg|Third stage Kiwibeast on a Gold Tile Getting Kiwi Beast First Costume.png|Getting its first costume Kiwiparty.png|A Piñata Party advertising Kiwibeast during the Beghouled Beyond event Trivia *Kiwibeast, Kiwifruit and Kiwi (an unused plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars) are the only plants based on kiwi. *Kiwibeast, Sun-shroom, Strawburst, Flame Mushroom, and Freeze Mushroom are the only plants to grow in stages. **Kiwibeast is the only one of these plants to require an external effect (taking damage) to grow, whereas the other plants simply grow over time. **Strawburst and Kiwibeast are the only non-mushroom plants that grow in stages. Category:Premium plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants